


A Beautiful Design

by LightningInABottle



Series: Two Designs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Will Graham, Bratting, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sassy Will Graham, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningInABottle/pseuds/LightningInABottle
Summary: Annabelle Lecter always had an affinity for beautiful things arranged beautifully and Willa Graham was no exception.Or, Willa surrendering control to Annabelle and all the fancy lingerie, pet names, and quasi-sadistic behavior that follows.This is Annabelle's design.





	A Beautiful Design

Annabelle Lecter always had an affinity for beautiful things arranged beautifully and Willa Graham was no exception.

They were together in their shared, spacious bedroom, billowing white curtains drawn shut, but still letting the late evening light shine through them and onto the neatly folded crimson sheets. Annabelle had brought them home months ago with a sly smile, and when Willa slept in them, it reminded her of sinking into an endless pool of blood, lost to the violent Inferno. But then she would reach out for Annabelle, still half-asleep, and draw herself closer until their bodies pressed together. It was only then that she could calm herself, remember that they were alive, now perfectly synchronized, conjoined. 

But now, Willa did not have the comfort of the bedsheets. She stood in the middle of the room while Annabelle sat on the comforter, watching her intently. Annabelle’s eyes were like pomegranate seeds that led the way to bottomless pits. They flickered with thoughts as she stared at Willa, calculating, hypothesizing. It seemed ridiculous to Willa, how invaded a mere look made her feel. But she kept her courage, standing still, looking straight ahead.

Somehow, she didn’t feel courageous. She felt like prey, frozen in place by fear. Although she wasn’t afraid; she was pretty sure her ability to feel afraid was irreparably damaged the second they went off the cliff. Yet something in the way Annabelle examined her made the hair on the back of Willa’s neck stand up. The silence between them stretched on.

Eventually, Annabelle smiled.  _ This was her design.  _

“Strip.” Her voice was perfectly even, and although it was said clearly enough, Willa still spluttered, something along the lines of: 

“Sorry,  _ what? _ ” 

Annabelle did not lose even a tiny bit of her composure. “I said, strip.” There was nothing even vaguely threatening in the words. In fact, they were said so peacefully that if not for the desire coming to life beneath Willa’s skin, they might have been discussing groceries.  But Willa knew Annabelle well enough to know that she was planning something. Willa raised her hands to the hem of the button down shirt she had worn for dinner and then hesitated, fingers catching at the fabric as nervousness ran down her spine. 

Annabelle seemed to notice the uncertainty in Willa’s expression because she rose gracefully from her spot on the bed and walked forward. When she was close enough to caress or kiss or stab, she reached her hand out and cupped Willa’s cheek. Almost unconsciously, Willa leaned into the touch. However, she knew better than to take the gesture as a sign of affection. No, it was just another way for Annabelle to exert control. 

It was a good thing that Willa didn’t mind that at all.

“Do you trust me?” Annabelle cradled Willa’s face, her whispered breaths warm like alcohol, and just as intoxicating. Willa could do nothing but nod. As soon as she did, Annabelle pressed a quick kiss to her temple and walked away to turn on the light, a faux-chandelier type lamp with adjustable brightness. Painfully extravagant, of course. Willa unbuttoned her shirt, shimmied out of her pants as smoothly as she possibly could. All the while, she was aware of Annabelle watching her. 

She kicked the clothes to the side on purpose, wanting to see what would happen if she tried to provoke Annabelle tonight. The more rational part of her knew that Annabelle was in one of her domineering moods and that she should play it safe, but she also knew that Annabelle wouldn’t hurt her past her limits. 

“The undergarments as well, if you please.” Annabelle circled around to face Willa once more, laser-focused as Willa unhooked her bra and let her boyshorts slip off her hips. It was an intimidation tactic obviously, as well as a test. Destabilize Willa while also seeing what she would do: obey or fight back. Willa bit back a smirk. She could play this game. 

As it turned out, Annabelle was planning to smoke her out. She stood completely still in front of Willa, not touching, only watching. Annabelle was shameless, the way her eyes raked over Willa’s body was nothing short of obscene. It had been a good couple of minutes before Willa began to feel exposed, trying her hardest not to fidget. Only when she began to squirm did Annabelle step closer, looking vaguely self-satisfied. Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around Willa’s wrists and lowered her arms down to her sides. Willa hadn’t even realized she was holding them up. 

“I couldn’t help but notice your behavior recently, Willa. Tense, I might even call it defensive.” Annabelle swiped her tongue over her bottom lips as she spoke, voice low and seductive. “Perhaps I can help you relax.”

Willa raised an eyebrow. “What exactly would that entail?” Unless Annabelle had a dog hiding somewhere in their house, Willa doubted her suspicion would ease.

“Nothing major, I assure you. One condition: accept my guidance.”

Willa scoffed, trying and failing to cross her arms again. She noticed once more how bare she was, compared to Annabelle, who was dressed in satin loungewear, an honestly ridiculous violet paisley getup. “I know what your  _ guidance _ is, Doctor Lecter.”

“Again with the last names?” A smirk tugged at Annabelle’s lips. “One would almost think it’s a way to keep emotional distance from me whilst offering yourself up physically.” 

Willa didn’t have anything to say to that. She couldn’t suppress her budding arousal at the way Annabelle was watching her—couldn’t comprehend the intensity in her expression. Annabelle’s pupils were blown wide, and her eyes were... _ hungry.  _ Like she wanted to  _ devour  _ Willa _.  _ There was no embarrassment here, no strained, flustered remarks. No, Annabelle was the paragon of confidence. 

“May I touch you?”

Willa tensed up, her brain short-circuiting from how much she wanted Annabelle, so desperately that she could feel herself getting wet just from how close they were, caught in each other’s gravitational orbit. 

Annabelle’s question was far more than a simple confirmation of consent. Any intimacy with her was just like their other interactions, a constant push and pull of symphonies that turned out to be the same one in the end. They would fight for control, but once they crossed this point, there was no going back. Was that dangerous? Perhaps, but Willa couldn’t bring herself to be cautious of someone she knew wouldn’t substantially hurt her. After all, they were the same. Any pain caused to one was mimicked in the other.

Willa nodded. 

The pleased spark in Annabelle’s demeanor made her wonder if she would come to regret her decision. Annabelle vanished for a second, and reappeared just as quickly, with a white towel in hand. She spread it out on the bed and led Willa to it. 

“What are you—” Willa was shushed with a chaste kiss to her lips and a gentle  _ shh.  _ Annabelle laid her down on the towel, adjusting so that Willa was laying on her stomach, completely on top of it. Willa tried to turn her neck to see what was happening, but to no avail. She had half a mind to just grind her hips down and seek relief herself, but she was all too aware that Annabelle would be less than pleased. 

She felt Annabelle join her on the bed, straddling her lower back, holding her down. Willa shifted her neck again, found a spot she could breathe comfortably. She heard the pop of a plastic cap, and a pleasantly sweet, orange aroma filled the air.  _ Oh.  _ Willa should’ve figured Annabelle would want to exercise her temporary control and do the one thing Willa never allowed normally: pamper her.

“Almond oil with citrus notes,” Annabelle explained, pouring it into her hands, which came to rest on Willa’s shoulder blades. She slathered the oil throughout Willa’s back before moving back up and beginning to knead, clever fingers seeking out each muscle and rubbing over it in steady circles until Willa was letting out little sigh-like moans into the pillow. As she worked over Willa, Annabelle would murmur the name of each place she targeted. 

“Supraspinatus.” Warm, oiled hands massaged over Willa’s shoulder, waiting until Willa started making noises of contentment before moving slightly lower. “Infraspinatus.” Her hands hit a particularly good spot and Willa’s hips pressed into the bedsheets. She could feel the tension in her body beginning to ebb away. “Teres minor.” 

Willa let herself drift away, soothed by Annabelle’s gentle voice and the feel of Annabelle’s hands rubbing over her skin, seeking out exactly where she needed to be touched. She could admit, it was nice, the massage. Her mind, for once, was not racing and consumed with garish, violent images. No, all she felt was a sense of floating bliss and sweet almond. 

Annabelle leaned down, pressed a kiss to the junction of Willa’s neck and shoulders, the muscle she had previously identified as a trapezius. Then, she smiled and bit down. Hard. Willa squeaked, jolting so sharply she was sure Annabelle would be thrown off. Pain throbbed through her, fairly dull but no less shocking. 

“Stay with me, Willa,” Annabelle instructed. “Stay in the moment.”

It was then that Willa realized she was pinned, unable to gain any leverage to use. She was at Annabelle’s mercy and the thought only seemed to make her more aroused. When was Annabelle going to  _ touch her  _ already? Willa muttered something about  _ ‘sticking the moment up your ass,’   _ but Annabelle didn’t seem to hear. She moved lower, smoothing out Willa’s back and hips.

“Serratus posterior.” Annabelle’s knuckles dug in slightly. circling around. “Latissimus dorsi.” She continued to move lower, leaving Willa all but twitching in contentment. This time, Willa did not make the mistake of zoning out. Once Annabelle reached Willa’s hips, she chuckled under her breath and stopped, moving back up. This time around, she was gentler, simply spreading her palms over Willa’s skin, making sure the oil was being absorbed. 

Annabelle pressed a kiss to the base of Willa’s neck, and then another, this time on the second knob of her spine. She kissed her way down Wila’s spinal cord with reverence, without the slightest hint of teeth. Willa was starting to ache between her legs but resisted the urge to slip a hand down there and help herself to her pleasure. As if rewarding Willa’s good behavior, Annabelle flipped her over and rubbed her hands over Willa’s stomach, her sides, her chest, effectively spreading the extra oil around. Her fingertips traced out each rib, running over it as if each one was a harp string. 

Willa was already drifting back away when Annabelle suddenly pushed herself up away from the bed, leaving Willa cold and wanting. The massage had not only relaxed her, but also warmed her up, and she wanted nothing more than Annabelle’s body pressed up against hers, moving sensually until both of them were lost to their pleasure. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Willa protested, sitting up. Annabelle whirled around, making piercing eye-contact.

“Lay down,” she commanded before sweeping out of the room. As soon as she disappeared, Willa stood up, muscles feeling like jelly. Benefits of screwing a doctor: really damn good massages. She smirked to herself, rubbing her hands over her thighs in anticipation. When Annabelle returned—with a bundle of tissue paper in hand—she found Willa definitely not where she left her. Her expression went carefully blank. However, Willa could see the deep annoyance there.

“I told you not to move.” Annabelle’s voice had a sharp edge to it. Willa stayed silent, a chill running down her back when she saw Annabelle tilt her head thoughtfully. “You will come to regret that.” 

Will barely had time to feel a twinge of fear before Annabelle was advancing towards her with a smile. She knew how Annabelle’s punishments revealed themselves over time, and the apprehension building in her chest began to mix with eagerness.

Annabelle unwrapped the layers of black tissue paper, revealing, to Willa’s immense dismay, what seemed like a lingerie set. She held it up, looking far too smug for her own good. It was navy blue, as dark as the midnight sky hanging above them, as rich as the freezing water they had plunged into so long ago. An almost fragile bralette with thin straps and flowing draped attached to each cup, complete with matching panties. Admittedly, not as terrible as Willa had initially thought.

“Pure mulberry silk. I took the liberty of purchasing a piece that you would be comfortable in, while at the same time tailoring to my aesthetics.”

Willa figured she was in enough trouble already so some more sass couldn’t hurt. “Your _ ‘aesthetics’  _  are suitably ostentatious.” 

Annabelle’s nostrils flared, a clear sign Willa was getting under her skin. Good. “I would be cautious with your misbehavior if I were you.”

It was then Willa realized she was still naked, and she may as well use that to her advantage. She stretched languidly, looking at Annabelle through her lashes, smirking.“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” 

To her disappointment, Annabelle did not push her on the bed and have her way with her. Instead, she simply looked amused, pulling Willa closer by the wrist. Annabelle held her still as she slipped the bralette over Willa’s neck and slipped the straps over her shoulders, Willa stayed pliant, letting her arms be shifted as needed. There were no uncomfortable wires or elastics, which was both a blessing and a curse in the sense that the scraps of silk were just barely covering Willa’s breasts, the rest of the fabric spilling down her sides and stopping right above her hipbones. 

Annabelle dropped to her knees fluidly looking up at Willa and sending another wave of desire through her. She ran her fingertips gently down Willa’s thigh before raising her legs up one at a time and slipping the panties on. They hung low on Willa’s hips with thin straps, exposing more than she was used to. Even as she dressed Willa, she was completely assured, pure dominance even on her knees.

It wasn’t much better than being naked, but Willa could admit the silk was comfortable. Maybe a bit  _ too  _ comfortable. Willa longed to touch herself, but knew it wouldn’t help in the long run.

Annabelle rose to her feet, stepping back to admire how Willa looked. Her eyes were dark with want, almost worshipful in the way she stared at Willa, eyes catching on every sharp angle and soft curve like she couldn’t get enough. Like she was dying of thirst and Willa was her only oasis. 

“Beautiful, wicked girl.” Annabelle’s voice was hoarse. “I would burn the world down for you and then follow you into the Inferno if you asked it of me.” 

It was then that Willa understood that Annabelle didn’t need force to have control. Annabelle took pleasure in seeing Willa dressed like this for her, under her design. Dolling her up was just another gesture of possessiveness, a way to assert her power. Knowing that only made Willa more aroused.

“It takes thousands of silkworm cocoons to make just one spool of silk.” Willa’s lips twitch upwards. “Innocent creatures killed simply for our luxuries.”

Annabelle stepped forward, looking nothing short of delighted. “Should we cover our faces from God to hide the shame of our transgressions?” 

“No. Let heaven see the bloody havoc we wreak upon Earth and let the holy angels whisper our names with reverence once they see what we’ve done.” 

If it was possible, Annabelle looked even more turned on. “My radiant, righteous monster.” She cradled Willa’s face and finally kissed her, slow and sensual. Just like anything she did, Annabelle was persistent, lips moving against Willa’s with the kind of restrained passion that made Willa’s knees go weak. Annabelle wasted no time in deepening the kiss, holding Willa still as she slipped her tongue into Willa’s mouth.

Willa was drowning in sensations flooding across her sensitive skin. She felt her nipples stiffen, pressing obviously against the thin silk. Of course Annabelle had chosen everything meticulously, making sure there was no way for Willa to hide her reactions. They continued to kiss, and when one of Annabelle’s hands wandered from Willa’s head to her lower back, Willa tried to reach out and touch Annabelle in return but was batted away sharply.

Annabelle pulled away, burning with the same intensity whenever she killed with Willa, wild and dangerous. “You are  _ mine, _ ” she said. “Mine to keep, mine to touch, mine to love.”

“ _ Yours, _ ” Willa whispered, feeling owned in every way. Annabelle pushed her on the bed, quickly straddling Willa’s stomach. She ran her hands along Willa’s sides, the oil now absorbed into the skin, making it soft and aromatic. Annabelle crashed their lips together, seeking to devour. As they continued to kiss, only breaking apart for brief moments, gasping air into their lungs before coming together once more, Annabelle touched Willa with agonizing slowness, trailing her fingers across her ribs, over her abdomen, her arms. 

There came a point during this when Willa’s frustration reached a boiling point and she slipped a hand down between her own thighs, pressing through the silk. She let out a shaky moan at finally being touched, even if she had to do it herself. Annabelle pulled away, glaring. Without a word, she pinned Willa’s wrist against the bed, holding it in an iron grip.

“Are you trying to provoke my ire?” Her voice was little more than a low growl. Willa was too turned on to actually be scared.

“If it’ll mean you actually doing something, then yeah,” she drawled. 

Annabelle’s eyes hardened. “Your behavior on anyone else would be enough to warrant an invitation to my dinner table.” A beat of silence passed. “But against my better judgment, I find your rudeness endearing. That is not to say your transgressions tonight aren’t being kept in mind.” 

Willa’s self-preservation skills were so deteriorated she nearly made a joke about eating out, but all words were trapped in her throat when Annabelle, now incensed, pressed her against the mattress with the force of her kiss. She continued to touch Willa everywhere but where she needed it, tracing out every part of her that wasn’t covered by the lingerie. After thoroughly ravishing Willa’s lips, Annabelle moved on to her neck, licking at the column of her throat, and then her collarbone as she laced their fingers together, holding them against the sheets

Lower and lower she went, tongue making little arabesque patterns and swirls on Willa’s breasts. Willa let out a soft moan when Annabelle mouthed at her hardened nipples through the bralette. She bucked her hips up but found no relief. With her hands held still and Annabelle’s weight on her, Willa was effectively trapped, so wound up she could hardly breathe.  _ God,  _ she would give anything to be touched, to experience anything but the gentle teasing of Annabelle’s mouth on her stomach.

It was...surprisingly soft for Annabelle’s tastes. Normally there was teeth and nails and marked skin involved. But Willa should’ve known better than to believe Annabelle would be merciful tonight—when she reached Willa’s hipbones, she nipped at them each before drawing away. Willa whimpered, frustrated and desperate all at once. She was throbbing with need now.

“ _ Please.”  _ Willa squeezed her eyes shut, but not before Annabelle’s triumphant smirk invaded her vision.

“My darling, you are too decadent not to savor. Trust me, I plan to thoroughly memorize your body before giving you even a hope at release.” Annabelle’s voice was like honey, even though her words made dread fill Willa’s stomach. Just how desperate would Annabelle make her? Until she was feverish and begging?

Annabelle faced no resistance when she flipped Willa on her stomach, angling her hips up so that Willa couldn’t grind into the mattress. Willa whimpered again, finding no friction in the silk panties. She should’ve known every aspect of this night would be meticulously planned out, should have kept herself from falling into a false sense of security. But now it was too late; all she could do was press her face into the pillow to keep from moaning when Annabelle kissed wetly down Willa’s back. 

Willa let herself go boneless, making Annabelle think she’d won, right before she struggled suddenly, trying to regain power. She heaved up in an attempt to flip them around, but Annabelle anticipated the movement and shifted her weight forward, even as she slipped from Willa’s back, leaving them both sitting on their legs. Before Willa could turn and hopefully throw Annabelle onto her back, she was caught in a brutal headlock. Just like that, the fight was over, even as Willa scrabbled her nails against Annabelle’s forearm, trying to break free.

In the aftermath, Annabelle had Willa pinned against her, facing away, almost in her lap. Deliberately, Annabelle let her arm relax from Willa’s throat, instead dropping it down to curl around her waist, guiding Willa around so that they were now looking at each other. She laughed, sounding both mocking and appraising. Willa’s heart was pounding, pulse rushing through her ears. 

“You never cease to surprise me.” Annabelle’s hand came to rest on the back of Willa’s neck, traveling down the curve of Willa’s spine before cupping her bottom. She delivered one sharp smack, and Willa’s breath hitched. 

Annabelle took this opportunity to maneuver Willa all the way into her lap. She looked angry, yes, but beneath that, there was joy in her eyes, like she had  _ expected  _ for Willa to fight back. Her other hand circled Willa’s breast, playing with one nipple before moving to the other, drawing out soft moans from her. 

“I can  _ smell  _ your arousal, an aphrodisiac meant only for me.” Annabelle’s voice was low and gravelly. “Don’t you think I see how desperate you are?” Another smack; the sound her palm made when it hit Willa’s skin was nothing short of obscene. Willa made a choked-off sound, rolling her hips forward involuntarily. “You are testing my patience tonight, Willa.”

Willa was breathless with arousal, her voice unsteady when Annabelle kneaded the reddened skin she had hit. “I…you consider the slightest bit of misbehavior equivalent to a strain on your good graces.” 

“Is that not how it should be? You agreed to give me total control tonight.” Annabelle twisted at a nipple and Willa’s next words vanished from her throat. Unsteady, she tried to speak again, but Annabelle’s palm came down on her ass again and Willa bit her lip trying to stay quiet. When she finally got her bearings, she responded:

“My most sincere apologies, Anne.” Her polite tone broke when Annabelle trailed her fingers down Willa’s stomach. “ _ Please  _ touch me.” 

Annabelle smiled, gave another sharp tap to Willa’s bottom before obliging. She held Willa steady by the small of her back, ghosted her fingertips between Willa’s thighs before pressing down on her clit through the silk. All the air was punched out of Willa’s lungs as she moaned.  _ Finally.  _ Willa was already so worked up, buzzing with adrenaline from their scuffle, that Annabelle’s teasing touches sent her spinning towards the edge far too quickly. 

Annabelle ran two fingers along Willa’s labia, at the place where fabric and skin met. Willa squeezed her eyes shut, rolling her hips forward. She could still feel Annabelle watching her, cataloging her reactions for later.

“I can feel how  _ wet _ you are.” Annabelle’s voice was deceptively casual, but Willa could hear the satisfaction in it. 

“Yeah, that generally tends to happen when— _ oh fuck.”  _ Another smack, another embarrassing response from Willa. Annabelle began rubbing her clit through the fabric, a smooth rhythm with just enough pressure to make Willa gasp.

“I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this.” Annabelle kissed Willa once more, passionate, almost fiery. “Now spread your legs a bit for me…good girl.” 

There wasn’t nearly as much teasing this time around. Annabelle used two fingertips to draw small, quick circles between Willa’s thighs. As much as she wanted to stay like this forever, there was a new type of hunger in her veins, a burning pressure in her gut that kept growing until it was almost unbearable. Willa bit her lip, clinging onto Annabelle’s shoulders as she thrust her hips forward. She was already so turned on to begin with, so it wasn’t a surprise when her orgasm built up far quicker than usual.

“Oh God, oh fuck,  _ Annabelle _ .” Willa was so close, high-pitched moans leaving her when Annabelle sped up, cradling her body. Right when Willa’s toes curled up and the tense heat in her stomach reached its peak, Annabelle yanked her hand away from Willa’s underwear, gripping her hips to deny her the release she had been anticipating. 

Willa should’ve seen this coming, no pun intended. She growled in frustration, trying to break away from Annabelle when she realized that she wouldn’t be allowed to come. But Annabelle held her still, and when Willa met her eyes, they sparkled with glee. 

“You’re sadistic,” Willa glared. Annabelle looked even more amused, if that was possible. 

“I do hope you aren’t shocked at the Chesapeake Ripper being a sadist.” Annabelle kept talking as if nothing was wrong, as if Willa wasn’t trembling with how much she  _ needed  _ to come. “If you were, I would be concerned at your profiling abilities.” Annabelle brushed Willa’s clit once before moving away, causing another contagion of whimpers.

Through her foggy haze of need, Willa realized that there was a point behind this. She knew Annabelle liked her squirming, begging, relying of her completely. As if to illustrate her point, Annabelle spanked Willa again, teeth finding her pulse point and biting down harshly. 

“You can shove your  _ concern  _ up your ass, you piece of shit. Just let me  _ come  _ already.” Willa’s voice alternated between anger and desperation.

Annabelle dug her nails into Willa’s flesh. “No. And need I remind you about manners, dear girl?” 

Willa heard the sound before the spark of pain registered. “Sadist,” she hissed again.

“Would you rather me stop?”

Willa groaned, and despite herself, shook her head. “No, no. Y'know what? Fuck it, just touch me.” She had started this game of theirs and she would finish it. Although she was already contemplating revenge. After all, Annabelle wasn’t the only one who could be cruel. 

Annabelle smiled, absolutely beatific. She pressed a kiss to Willa’s lips, holding her in place as she crouched lower, licking at Willa’s breasts. Once again, she slipped a hand between Willa’s legs. But this time, she slipped her fingers underneath, leaving Willa dizzy with arousal and begging for Annabelle to  _ please, don’t stop, oh Christ, don’t stop.  _

Annabelle’s fingertips were smooth, and they slid lower, slipping between Willa’s folds and spreading the wetness there upwards. Almost coyishly, Annabelle withdrew her hand and lapped Willa’s unique taste up from them. She kissed Willa open-mouthed, letting her taste herself before returning back to her original ministrations. With Willa’s clit thoroughly lubricated, everything felt so much  _ better  _ and so much  _ worse. _

Annabelle’s hand was never anything but gentle, although she sped up her strokes. The sound of slick friction of skin against skin only magnified the shivers of heat running through Willa’s body, making her mind go blank. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to handle the way Annabelle stared intently at her, as if trying to memorize the flush of her cheeks and collarbone, how her eyebrows scrunched together. 

When Willa’s moans grew louder and the circling of Annabelle’s wrist grew faster, she would suddenly pull away, leaving Willa trembling and more desperate than she ever thought she could be. And then it would start all over again, building up Willa’s climax and then withholding it. Willa had no idea how long she had been suspended in Annabelle’s arms, trapped in this perfect torture—only that she couldn’t take any more.

“Please,” Willa managed to choke out. “ _ Please _ , Anne,  _ please let me come.” _

The look in Annabelle’s eyes as she cradled Willa’s face could only be described as false pity, disguising the satisfaction underneath. Willa blinked away the urgent tears that had sprung up to her lashes, her clit swollen and throbbing. Annabelle drank up the way pleasure and pain seemed identical on Willa.

“Begging will not help you here, mylimasis.” Annabelle pressed her lips to various spots on Willa’s face, rubbing up and down her spine reassuringly. “One more time? For me?” 

This time, it was Willa who crashed their lips together with fire she didn’t know she could possess at a time like this. A plan formed in her mind, and she angled her head so that her neck was bared, looked up at Annabelle through her eyelashes. After all, when brute force failed, not even Annabelle Lecter was immune to manipulation. 

“I’m so close, Anne. All because of you. I want you to fuck me, to pull me close and get your fingers inside of me and  _ take me.  _ Make me  _ yours,  _ Anne. Fuck me so hard I forget everything except your name.” 

For a single, terrifying second, Willa thought her words would have no effect. But then Annabelle’s eyes darkened with pure lust and she was lifting Willa up, pushing her panties to the side so that she could sink down on two of Annabelle’s fingers, slipping inside her easily. And then three, filling her so completely she went boneless, moaning into the crook of Annabelle’s shoulder.

Pleasure arced up Willa’s body, rushing through her like electricity. Annabelle freed one of Willa’s breasts from the bralette, licking at a stiff nipple as Willa rode her fingers, throwing her head back in a shameless moan. The indecent squelching sound every time Willa slid down was enough to make Annabelle let out a low sound of contentment. 

“So beautiful,” she murmured against Willa’s throat, removing a finger. Willa barely had time to mourn the loss before Annabelle curled the remaining two inside of Willa and pleasure was overwhelming her. 

Willa gasped for air, digging her nails into Annabelle’s shoulders as Annabelle stimulated her g-spot ruthlessly. A thin sheen of sweat had begun to build up on her forehead. With every press of Annabelle’s fingertips inside of her, Willa lost herself to her bliss. All previous anger at Annabelle was forgotten as Willa gave herself over to her completely. 

No matter what they did to each other, Willa would always be Annabelle’s. And Annabelle would always be hers. It was during moments like this, drowning in the design Annabelle had set up for her, that Willa realized she truly loved the woman holding her as close as possible.

“ _ Annabelle,  _ oh my God,  _ Annabelle.  _ Ah—I love you, I love you so much please don’t stop. I’m so close please don’t stop.” Willa’s hips gyrated frantically into Annabelle’s hand, another moan leaving her involuntarily as she chased  _ more.  _ It felt as if though Annabelle had taken the part of Willa that was normally restrained and hollowed it out, replacing it with an insatiable hunger that stole the air from her lungs and turned her into this desperate creature writhing in her lap.

“Come for me, my love. Come just like this, from only my fingers inside of you.” 

Willa was sobbing a litany of pleas into Annabelle’s shoulder when pure ecstasy washed over her. Her back arched almost violently, vision whiting out when the force of the orgasm staved off for what felt like hours crashed over her. She held taut, mouth open in a silent cry, as waves of pleasure rushed through her. Time itself seemed to stand still as what might have been the most intense climax of her life tore through her. She pulsed on Annabelle’s fingers, shaking with the aftershocks.

Before her orgasm was even over, before she had a chance to recover, Willa was being pushed back in the bed. In one fluid motion, Annabelle withdrew her fingers, all but ripped Willa’s panties off her legs, tossing the scrap of navy blue silk to the side, and buried her face between Willa’s legs. If Willa was in proper control of her mind, she might’ve even been impressed. But right now, all she was concerned with was Annabelle’s mouth on her, lapping up her release and sucking at her clit relentlessly. 

Willa grabbed at the sheets, moaning and writhing—still trying to adjust to the new position as Annabelle licked at her with a fierce determination. It wasn’t long at all before Willa felt coils of heat begin to wind up tightly in her gut once more. Annabelle was relentless, and when Willa’s toes curled, back arching off the bed with a second orgasm, Annabelle only looked up for one second. She made eye contact with Willa, spit and come coating her chin, and then kept going.

Willa was panting, unable to find an anchor in the sheets. All she could do was let Annabelle attempt to fulfill her goal by rewarding Willa with as many climaxes as humanly possible. Annabelle’s tongue was skilled, swirling right where Willa needed it, especially after coming untouched the first time. She turned her head to the side, whimpering into the pillow. Every sound she made only seemed to spur Annabelle on more. 

When Annabelle slipped a finger inside of Willa, angling it just so, she came again, squirming as the pleasure making her body tremble began to fade into pain. She shook her head when it became clear that Annabelle was going for a fourth time. 

“For me?” Annabelle looked up at Willa, and something in the way she looked made the last of her resolve break. 

When Willa climaxed, it was with one of Annabelle’s hands palming her breast, a cry of Annabelle’s name in her lips, as the last of her pleasure was wrung out of her. She collapsed completely boneless on the bed, sweating and spent, gasping for air. Willa couldn’t move, but let Annabelle gingerly peel the sweat-and-arousal soaked lingerie off of her. 

Willa was too busy letting the aftershocks of her multiple orgasms wash over her that she didn’t notice Annabelle taking off her clothes and climbing into bed with her. Neither of them spoke for a while, since Willa was too dazed to even form conscious thoughts, let alone words.

“Jesus Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” 

Annabelle laughed, drawing Willa closer to her. “I’m glad to have been of service. You certainly seem much more relaxed now.”

Willa pressed closer, let their bodies intertwine. It was as casual as breathing, and she found herself reveling in the closeness as she came back to herself. “Shut up.” A single moment passed. “Did you…?” 

Annabelle stroked her fingers through Willa’s tangled curls. “Actually, I did. Sometime around when you started begging me to ‘ _ stop giving you head.’ “  _

This time, it was Willa’s turn to laugh. “I still haven’t forgiven you for the stunt you pulled with the denial thing.”

“At least some good came out of it. A proper lesson in obedience and submission, for example.” Annabelle’s hand wandered away from Willa’s hair to momentarily cup her ass. “And don’t think I won’t be using my discovery of your...proclivities later.” 

Willa felt her cheeks grow hot. “I’m never going to live that down, am I? Oh, and by the way, I’m totally going to get you back. You’re not the only one who can be sadistic.” 

“Consider me properly terrified.”

Willa grinned. “As you should be. I’m much less merciful than you.” A moment of silence passed, and Willa reached up to told Annabelle’s jaw down and capture them in a gentle kiss that never seemed to end. When they pulled away, Willa could see the concern in Annabelle’s eyes.

“Are you alright? I didn’t overstep my boundaries, did I?”

Willa chuckled fondly, shaking her head. “I’m better than fine, don’t worry. Sorry for the cursing and, uh, general rage.” 

Annabelle kissed her again. “You did so good for me, love. So beautiful, pliant, obedient.” 

Their bodies slotted together perfectly, and Willa’s voice was barely more than a sleepy murmur when she responded. “It was your design.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed that smut fest! I just really wanted to write their dynamic post-fall and this is part one of a two-part series. The next part will be Dom!Willa and Sub!Annabelle, and sould be out sometime next week.  
> I pretty much thrive off of feedback so any comments left will be greatly appreciated.  
> Please let me know what you think; thank you for reading!


End file.
